Stormy Weather
by white dawn22
Summary: This is the sequel to When Water and Lightning Collide, so I suggest that you read that one first. Zander is back with a vengeance. He kidnaps Juvia and threatens to kill her. Now it is up to Laxus to save her before it's too late. But can he save her in time? Or will Zander finally get his revenge? Read and find out! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Breaking Out

**Hello again! This is my brand new story Stormy Weather. This is the sequel to When Water and Lightning Collide so I suggest you read that first or else you'll be lost.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail**

_Chapter 1: Breaking Out_

Zander sat in his lowly prison cell, thinking. For six months he has been in this cell. For six months all he saw was drab, gray walls. Well, not anymore. Today was the day that he would break out. He had been planning his escape since the day that he had been put in this place. He had been making allies with some of the prisoners here. He had promised them freedom if they helped him escape. Now it was time. He would finally get his revenge on Laxus Dreyar. He would get his revenge on the bastard that took Juvia away from him. Zander smirked darkly. Yes, he would get his revenge, but right now he had to make sure that everything will be going according to plan. In ten minutes, the prisoners will be let outside. During this time, Zander will be standing by the fence, waiting for one of his associates. And then the real fun will begin. The guards will never see it coming.

Just like he planned, the guards announced that it was time for the prisoners to be let outside. Zander tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. His plan would fall apart if the guards were suspicious of him. He slowly walked over to the fence and waited. In less than a minute, Zander felt a body being pressed against the fence.

''Hello Yukkia.'' Zander mumbled, making sure that no one heard him.

''Right back at you Zander. So, how you holding up? It must be aweful, being in a prison and all.'' Yukkia whispered. Zander frowned.

''Yukkia, I don't have time for mindless chatter. Is everything secure?'' Zander asked. Yukkia smirked.

''Of course. Clay is at the base right now, setting up the rune barriers. By the time we reach the base he should be done.''

''Are you sure? I don't want my plan to end in failure. I have spent way to much time making sure that everything goes perfectly. I can't have everything falling apart now.'' Yukkia frowned.

''Yes, I'm sure. You're not the only one that needs this plan to be a success. I know what will happen if we fail. And to be quiet honest, I don't want to deal with the consequences.'' Zander smiled.

''Good. Now let's get started.'' Zander slowly moved away from the fence. He didn't want to be hit by Yukkia's attack. He still had his magic-resistant handcuffs on so he couldn't protect himself. Yukkia turned around and faced the prisoners. She raised her hands.

''Solid Script: Fire!'' Suddenly there was fire everywhere. The guards were caught completely off guard. All at once, the prisoners started running towards the fence, which had a gaping hole in it.

''Solid Script: Vines!'' Vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped around the guards, trapping them. The vines also broke off parts of the prison walls. More prisoners escaped from the broken parts of the prison walls. In less than five minutes, nearly a fourth of the prisoners from the East Wing escaped. The guards struggled in vain, trying to get out of the vines. But by the time that reinforcements came and got them out of the vines, it would be too late.

Zander and the escaped prisoners would be long gone.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoO

When Zander was sure that they were far enough, he stopped. Everyone else stopped behind him.

''Why are we stopping?'' Yukkia asked. Zander turned to face her and the escaped prisoners.

''I just need to clarify some things. I am in charge. Whatever I say goes. Yukkia already knows this. So does Clay. Just because I promised you guys your freedom, it doesn't mean that you can run amuck. I have a certain agenda, and I will not allow my plans to be compromised. Do I make myself clear?''

''No!'' Several of the prisoners shouted. One of them pushed his way to the front.

''I will not let you push me around like a lapdog. The only reason why I agreed to follow you was because you promised to give me my freedom. Now that I have it, what's to stop me from leaving right now?''

''I know that you don't want to leave now,'' Zander said, moving closer to the prisoner.

''Because if you do, I will kill you where you stand. And if you don't believe me, then I'll just have to show you. Yukkia.''

''Yes.''

''I want you to bring those traitors so that I can kill them.'' Yukkia nodded.

Of course.'' Yukkia turned and walked away. She came back a few minutes with three men in tow. Their hands were bouind by vines and their mouths were gagged.

''See these people?'' Zander said, gesturing to the men.

''These people betrayed me. They planned on escaping while I was busy fighting mages from Fairy Tail. And they thought that they could get away with it. They thought that I wouldn't find out. Well, they thought wrong. I did find out and now they will have to deal with the consequences of their treachery. Yukkia.'' Yukkia smiled and shoved the men toward Zander. They stumbled and fell. Zander leaned over them.

''You will pay for betraying me. And you will pay for it with your lives. Galatic sword.'' A sword shot out of Zander's hand. The sword glowed various colors, the most prominent color being white. Zander raised his hand.

''No one crosses me.'' Zander said and in one swift movement all three heads were cut off from their bodies, spraying blood everywhere.

''Ew.'' Yukkia said, watching the blood come out of the bodies with disgust. She turned to Zander.

''Couldn't you have done this, uh I don't know, a little bit neater? Now there's blood on my clothes. It's going to take forever to get it out.''

''Stop complaining. Now,'' Zander turned to the prisoners.

''Does anyone have any objections to me being in control? If you do, speak now.'' No one said a word. Zander smiled.

''Good. Now that that problem is settled, why don't we continue to the base? It's going to be a long walk and I want to make it there before nightfall. Yukkia, lead the way.'' Yukkia nodded.

''Sure thing. Lets go.'' Yukkia turned and started walking. Everyone else followed. Zander smiled to himself. Everything was going according to plan.

_'And pretty soon, I will get my revenge. I will see you again Juvia-chan.'_

**OoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOOo**

**Chapter 1 is finished! Hopefully I'll have chapter 2 up by the end of the week, but no guarantees.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Taken

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail**

_Chapter 2: Taken_

It was a normal day in the town of Magnolia. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the townspeople were happy. And, as usual, Fairy Tail was extremely noisy. Currently, there was a brawl going on between Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfmen. Natsu had said something to Gray, which started the whole thing. During their battle, Gray hit Gajeel with his ice make hammer, which caused Gajeel to get involved. And Elfmen joined in because he said it was ''unmanly'' not to. Laxis sighed. These guys were so immature. They did the same stuff everyday, fighting over the smallest things. Sure,when he was a teenager he did the same thing, but he was a man now. He didn't have time for such childish things.

''Laxus.'' someone said. Laxus smiled. He knew that voice from anywhere.

''Hey.'' he said, gesturing for the person to sit down. Juvia sat next to him and smiled. Laxus put his arm around her and pulled her close.

''I thought you had to pack for your job.'' Laxus said. Juvia snuggled close to him.

''Juvia wanted to see you. She already finished packing and she wanted to come to the guild.'' Laxus smirked.

''You couldn't stay away from me, huh?'' Juvia punched him on the shoulder.

''Don't get cocky. Juvia wanted to come to the guild too.'' Laxus laughed and pulled Juvia close.

''Sure.'' he replied. They sat in a comfortable silence, just happy to be in each others arms.

They had been dating for six months now. After Juvia recovered from her injuries, they decided to come out with their relationship. The guild was, more or less, shocked. Makarov went to a therapist to make sure that he hadn't gone crazy. Mirajane was crying because she couldn't ship Gruvia now that Juvia was dating Laxus. Lucy and Gray were both reliefed for different reasons. Gray was reliefed because Juvia couldn't bother him anymore and Lucy was reliefed because Juvia would finally stop calling her ''Love Rival''. Erza was upset for the same reason as Mirajane, Gajeel thought that the world was going to end, and Natsu was very confused. Oh, and lets not forget about the Thunder Legion. Evergreen was annoyed, Freed was completely hysterical, and Bixlow being Bixlow, couldn't stop with all the perverted questions. ''How's the sex?'' and ''How big is Laxus?'' were his favorites. The only people that were actually happy to see them together was Lisanna, Wendy, and Levy. Yeah, at first it was difficult, but eventually everyone got used to it. Even Freed. But after the shock of them being together died down, the questions started to take its place. Questions like '' How the hell did this even happen?'' and ''Is Juvia going to join the Thunder Legion now?'' Now, Laxus was opposed to the idea of Juvia joining the Thunder Legion, but only because he was worried about how his teammates would react. And to his surprise, they reacted pretty well to the idea.

Evergreen was estatic about the idea of Juvia joining the Thunder Legion, which surprised Laxus. He thought that she would react the worst. But she was surprisingly welcoming. She said it would be nice to have another girl in the group. She said that she was surrounded by too much testosterone and she was sick and tired of being around men all the time. Bixlow also didn't have any problems with Juvia joining them. But, of course, he had to be a total pervert about it. H said that if Juvia joined him, than maybe she would be willing to have a threesome with him and Evergreen. Evergreen turned him to stone and Juvia was so red and embarrassed that she passed out. After that incident, Laxus made sure to never leave Juvia alone with Bixlow. And then there was Freed. Now, Laxus was worried about him. Freed was loyal to a fault, but sometimes he took it too far. Not only that but Juvia and Freed weren't exactly the best of friends. Even after Juvia joined Fairy Tail, Freed still considered her a Phantom mage. So naturally, Laxus was a little bit concerned about how he would take it. But just like the rest of his team, Freed took the news pretty well. He said that he and Juvia buried the hatchet a long time ago, so he was completely fine if she wanted to join them. So, after that was resolved, Laxus thought that it would be okay if Juvia joined the Thunder Legion. Too bad Juvia didn't seem to think so. She said that Laxus had been with the Thunder Legion for so long that they had formed a special bond. And because of the special bond that he had with his teammates, Juvia felt that she would be intruding on them. And she said that she worked better alone, so she really didn't have to join a team. And Laxus was completely fine with that. If Juvia didn't want to join the Thunder Legion than he wouldn't force her. And all that happened in the first month that they were together.

After being together for six months, everyone has gotten used to the idea of them as a couple. Although, some people still wanted to know what happened on their job together six months ago that started their relationship. But Laxus always ignored the questions. He didn't like to talk about everything that happened with Zander. It made him and Juvia uncomfortable. Especially Juvia. She would sometimes have nightmares about the whole thing. So whenever the subject was brought up, Laxus made sure to be as vague as possible. He didn't want to bring up bad memories for Juvia. After some point everyone just dropped the whole thing so Laxus really wasn't concerned about it anymore. Zander was being held in a maximum security prison, so they nothing to worry about. At least, that's what he thought. Too bad he didn't know the truth.

A chair crashed on the wall next to them, startling the couple. Laxus growled.

''Fucking idiots. They can't go one damn day without fighting.'' Laxus mumbled. Juvia sighed.

''You know how it's like at this guild. This kind of stuff happens everyday.''

''Yeah, and it's annoying.'' Laxus said. Juvia smiled.

''At least it's never boring here.'' Juvia replied.

''I guess you're right about that.'' Laxus agreed. It was quiet between them again.

They weren't the type of couple that talked a lot. Laxus wasn't much of a talker and Juvia was naturally shy, so they didn't talk very much. But they never felt a need to be very talkative like other couples. They just liked to be in each others presence. They didn't need a lot of words to get their point across. You know what they say, actions speak louder than words.

Juvia and Laxus were sitting there quietly, until Team Natsu decided to sit right across from them.

''What do you guys want?'' Laxus asked.

''We just wanted to say hi. And Natsu wants to apologize for throwing that chair.'' Lucy said, turning to look at Natsu. When Natsu didn't say anything, she elbowed him on the shoulder. Natsu cried out and clutched his shoulder.

''I'm sorry.'' he mumbled, glaring at Lucy.

''Apology accepted Natsu-san.'' Juvia said.

''When are you two moving in together?'' Erza blurted out, startling everyone at the table. Laxus was the first to recover from his shock.

''I don't see how that is any of your business.'' Laxus responded, giving Erza a glare.

''I'm just curious. You guys have been together for six months. Surely you guys have thought about it.''

''Actually, we haven't thought about it yet. We've only been together for six months.''

''Exactly my point.'' Erza replied.

''Erza, mind your own business. Juvia and I will move in when we're good and ready. Now if that's all, you guys can leave. You're starting to annoy me.'' Laxus said. Juvia glared at him.

''Well, Juvia has to get ready for her job. She will see you guys in a few days.'' Juvia said, standing up.

''You're leaving now?'' Laxus asked. Juvia nodded.

''Yeah. Juvia will see you in a few days.'' Juvia gave Laxus a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the guild. Natsu snickered.

''Look at you two, being all lovey-dovey. It's funny.''

''Shut up.'' Laxus turned on his sound pod and closed his eyes. Team Natsu took the hint and left. Laxus sighed. At least no one will bother him for the time being.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Juvia slowly made her way from the guild to the Fairy Hills. Her train will be leaving in a hour so she had to hurry if she was going to make it in time. As Juvia was approaching the Fairy Hills, she felt this weird sensation, like someone was watching her. Juvia shook her head. _'It's probably nothing.'_ Juvia thought. She walked into the Fairy Hills and started walking to her dorm. When she got to her dorm, she immdiately knew that something was wrong. Everything was where she left it but she couldn't help but feel that something was not right. Juvia surveyed the area. Nothing seemed out of place. Juvia sighed and let down her guard. _'It's just the nerves.' _she thought. Just as she was about to get her belongings, she felt a hand over her mouth. Juvia screamed and tried to move away, but the person injected her with something. Juvia suddenly felt weak. She collasped onto the floor, unconsious. Zander smirked.

''I told you that I would get my revenge.'' Zander lifted Juvia over his shoulders. He opened Juvia's window and jumped out. Yukkia was waiting for him outside.

''So, this is the girl you are so obsessed with?'' Yukkia said, giving Juvia the once-over.

''Humph. I don't know what you see in her. She looks pretty plain to me.''

''Just shut up and lets go. We can't afford to stay here for long. Someone could see us.'' Zander said, and started walking away from the Fairy Hills with Yukkia right behind him. Zander smiled darkly.

''Everything is falling into place. You should have never crossed me, Laxus Dreyar.''


	3. It Begins

**I'm back! I'm so sory for the wait. I've been studying like crazy for my midterms. Only two more tests to go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail**

_Chapter 3: It Begins_

Juvia woke up on a cold, damp floor. Her head was pounding and her throat was dry. It took her some time to open her eyes to see where she was was, but that didn't help very much because the room was pitch black. No light could be seen. Juvia tried to move, but she quickly realized that she was chained to the floor. She tried to break out of the chains with little success. So she opted to just lay on the floor and wait. Finally someone opened the door to the room. Juvia turned her head and gasped.

''Zander.'' she whispered, her eyes widening in shock. Zander smirked.

''It's so nice to see you again, Juvia-chan.'' Juvia shook her head.

''B-But how? You're supposed to be in prison! How are you here?'' Zander shrugged.

''Simple. I broke out. But not without a little help. Yukkia, can you come in here please?''

The door opened again and Juvia saw a women walk through. She had bright orange hair and deep red eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, red pants, and black combat boots. She had several piercings on both her ears and cheeks. Her fingers were adorned with various types of rings. Yukkia frowned.

''Why'd you call me in here Zander? This room stinks and I don't want to at this girl's ugly face any more than I have to.'' When Yukkia spoke, Juvia noticed that she had a tongue piercing as well.

'' I want you to use your magic on her. I want you to make her remember.'' Zander said. Yukkia smirked.

''That's all? It'll be my pleasure.'' Juvia looked between them, a panicked look crossing her face.

''Remember what? What do you plan on doing to Juvia?'' Juvia questioned. Zander looked at her and smiled.

''You see Juvia, Yukkia uses two different types of magic. One is her solid script, the other one is called Shadow Memories. It's a type of dark magic that allows her to force someone to remember the worst times in their life. But that's not all. The person also experiences incredible pain while they are stuck in their memories. It is a terrifying magic. Anyways, I'm going to leave so that you two can get better acquainted.'' Zander turned and left, leaving the two female mages alone. Yukkia stared at Juvia with a devious glint in her eye.

''Oh, I am so going to enjoy this. Call me sadistic, but I just love doing this to people. I love to see them writhe in pain and beg me to stop. It's very entertaining. Well, let's get this show on the road.''

Yukkia's eyes turned black and she looked directly at Juvia. Juvia stared right back. Then she started to remember. She remembered her parents dying. She remembered being bullied and teased by all the kids. She remembered being lonely with no one to care for her. But worst of all, she remembered Zander and his torture.

Juvia opened her mouth and screamed.

ooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoO

It had been five days since Juvia left for her job and Laxus was starting to get worried. Juvia's job should have taken her two days to complete. And now, five days have already passed. Of course, Juvia could have taken a little detour which would explain why she was so late. But Laxus knows Juvia. He knows that she wouldn't do that without telling him first.

''Are you alright Laxus?'' someone asked. Laxus turned and saw Freed standing there.

''Yeah, just fine.'' Laxus mumbled. He expected Freed to leave but instead he sat down across from him.

'' I know you're lying. You're worried about Juvia, aren't you?'' Freed questioned. Laxus scowled. He hated it when Freed knew exactly what was wrong with him. It was like he could read minds.

''Yeah. She should have been back from her job by now. I don't know what is taking her so long.'' Freed smiled.

''I'm sure she's fine. Juvia is strong. She can take care of herself so you shouldn't worry. Although, it is sweet that you finally found someone to worry about.'' Freed said, giving Laxus a sly grin.

''Shut up Freed.'' Laxus replied. Freed laughed amd stood up.

'' But seriously, you're worrying over nothing. Why don't you go home and rest? Maybe Juvia will come back tomorrow. And then you can stop worrying about her.'' Freed suggested before leaving the table. Laxus considered his words. Freed was probably right. Juvia would be back in a few days so there was nothing to worry about.

''Hmph. Maybe I shoud go home. There's not much left for me to do here anyway.'' Laxus whispered to himself.

''Yeah, I'm going home.'' he decided and walked out of the guild.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoO

About twenty minutes after Laxus left, the guild received a call on the lacrima vision. After Fairy Tail won the magic games, Makarov wanted to have one put in so that when the guild was contacted everyone could see who they were talking to. The lacrima vision was better and more practical than what they had before.

''Uh master, we got a call from the lacrima vision.'' Lisanna said. Makarov went over to her.

''From who?'' he asked. Lisanna shrugged.

''Don't know. Should I answer it?'' Makarov nodded.

''Yeah. I want to know whose calling us.''

Lisanna nodded and accepted the call. After a moment, the screen turned on and a man's face became visible. The man was very pale, almost like a ghost. His long, black hair was pulled back in a ponytail so you could see the long scar that started from his forehead and ended below his chin. His black eyes shone brightly and he grinned.

''So this is Fairy Tail, huh? In thought that it would look classier than this.'' Makarov stepped to the front of the guild.

''Who are you and what do you want?'' he demanded. The man snickered.

''Who am I? My name is Zander. And as for what I want, I want to see Laxus Dreyar, your grandson.'' This time, it was Freed that spoke.

''What do you want with Laxus? Better yet, how do you even know Laxus?'' Zander's eyes glinted with murderous intent.

''How do I know Laxus, you ask? Well, he's the one that gave me this hideous scar that you see now. Does that answer your question? Anyways, where is he? I don't see him here.''

''Where my grandson is is none of your business. Now tell me what you really want.'' Zander sighed.

''I won't say anything until Laxus is here. I want to see the hate and rage on his face when he sees me.'' Makarov glared at him.

''Fine, Freed.''

''Yes master?''

''Go get Laxus and bring him here. I want to know what this clown wants with him.''

Freed nodded and hurried out of the guild.

OoOoOoOOoOooOOoOoOOoOoOOoO

Laxus was at his house, watching something on his lacrima vision, when he heard a loud banging on his door. He growled and got up to answer it.

''What?'' he spat out. Then he saw Freed, bent over and panting. Laxus knew by the look on his face that something was wrong.

''Freed? What is it? What are you doing here?''

''You need to come to the guild. Now.'' Freed gasped out, still trying to catch his breath. Laxus felt dread rising in the pit of his stomach. His first thought was that something happened to Juvia.

Something bad.

''Alright. Let's go.''

oOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOo

Laxus slammed open the doors to the guild. He rushed in and made a beeline for Makarov.

''What the hell is going on old man?'' he demanded.

''Why hello there. It's so good to see you again Laxus. Don't you seem to think so?'' Zander's voice said from the lacrima vision. Laxus froze. He recongnized that voice from anywhere. He slowly turned and came face to face with the man that he hated more than anything.

''Zander.'' he spat, his eyes glaring. Zander pretend pouted.

''Aren't you happy to see me Laxus?''

''Like hell. How the hell are you even here? Last time I checked, you were being held in a maximun security prison. How did you escape?'' Zander shrugged.

''I had help from my associates. In fact, one of them is here right now. Yukkia, get over here.'' There was the shuffling of feet before a women appeared on the screen.

''So this is Fairy Tail huh?''she said. Then she spotted Laxus. She grinned.

''Damn. Zander, why didn't you tell me that Laxus Dreyar was this hot?'' Zander rolled his eyes. Yukkia winked at Laxus.

''Man, you really are hot. Tell me, what do you see in that stupid little girl? Juvia Lockser is her name right? She looks pretty plain to me. You should dump her and go out with a real woman. Someone like me.'' Yukkia purred.

''Like I would go for someone like you.'' Laxus snarled. Yukkia pretended to be offended.

''Well then, it's your loss. He's all yours Zander.'' Yukkia's face disappeared from the screen and Zander's face took over.

''Now now, there is no need to be rude. You wouldn't want your precious Juvia to get hurt, now would you?'' Zander threatened. Laxus' eyes narrowed.

''Where is she? What have you done to her?'' Laxus demanded. Zander grinned wickedly.

''I haven't done anything to her, at least, not yet. But believe me when I say that it will not last forever. I told you that I would get my revenge and now I have. I have taken what is precious to you. You have fourteen days to find me. If you don't than I will kill her. Tick tock, tick tock. Time is ticking. You better hurry.'' Zander laughed. Then he cut off the connection. Laxus stared at the screen with distain. Then he punched the wall.

''Fuck!'' he screamed in rage. He couldn't believe this. Zander escaped and now he had Juvia. He had her and there was nothing he could do about it.

''I can't believe this.'' Laxus mumbled. Makarov patted his leg. Laxus looked at him.

'' We have to find her.'' Makarov nodded.

''We will. But first, I need to know what happened on that job Laxus.'' Laxus sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.

''Zander and Juvia have a lot of history together. They used to be best friends. That is, until he killed her parents in cold blood and tortured her for years.''

''That's aweful.'' Mirajane gasped. Laxus nodded grimly.

''Yeah. Anyways, that job that you sent us on six months ago, Zander was the one that we had to take down. Long story short, I beat him and he was sent to a maximum security prison. I thought that I wouldn't have to see him again but I was wrong. '' Laxus looked his guildmates in the eye.

'' So now you understand. We have to find Juvia and we have to find her fast. Zander could be doing unspeakable things to her while we sit here and do nothing.'' Laxus said, looking directly at Makarov. Makarov sighed.

''Laxus, we will go after Juvia. But we need to come up with a plan first. Once we've done that than we can go after her. I promise you.'' Laxus looked angry but then that look changed to understanding. He knew that they needed to come up with a plan first.

''Fine.'' he agreed. Than he got up and left the guild. No one went after him. Laxus stared at the night sky.

_' I will find you Juvia. I promise.'_

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOo**


	4. Searching

**Sorry if Laxus is a little OOC**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Not me.**

_Chapter 4: Searching_

Laxus arrived at the guild very early the next morning. The guild needed to come up with a plan on how they were going to get Juvia back. The faster they thought of a plan, the faster they can go out and look for her.

Laxus walked through the guild doors and almost immediately spotted Makarov. Laxus quickly made his way over to the old guild master.

''So? Do we have a plan old man?'' Laxus asked. Makarov nodded.

''It may not be much of a plan now, but it's all we have.''

''Well? What is it?'' Makarov sighed.

''The guild has decided that the best way to look for Juvia is by finding information first. Cana, Wabaka, Macao, and Laki are combing the streets as we speak, trying to get information on this Zander person. Alzack, Bisca, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna are scouring the Fairy Hills and the woods surrounding it to see if Juvia's kidnappers left some important clue behind. Levy and Gajeel are in the library trying to dig up information on Zander. And everyone else is on a job.'' Laxus nodded. Then an idea came to him.

''Have you checked the prison?'' he asked. Makarov shook his head.

''No.'' Laxus sighed.

''Good. My team will go there and see if we can get any information from the guards. That should help, right?'' Makarov nodded.

''Yes, that would be a great help Laxus. After all, that is where the prison break occured. Maybe the guards have some information on Zander and his people.''

''You're right. I'll get my team together now.'' Laxus was about to walk away when Makarov stopped him.

''Laxus wait.'' Laxus turned around.

''What is it old man? You know we don't have a lot of time to waste.'' Laxus said.

''I know. I just want you to take Team Natsu with you.''

''Why?''

''Because they might be of some help.'' Makarov explained. Laxus sighed.

''Fine. But they had better not slow me down.'' Laxus replied. And just as soon as he came, he was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

''So, where is this prison exactly?'' Lucy asked.

The Thunder Legion, along with Team Natsu, have been making their way to the prison that Zander was held at. The Black Hole was a maximum security prison in the middle of nowhere. It housed some of the worst criminals and some of the strongest mages. The mages were kept under constant surveillance and were forced to wear magic-resistant hancuffs constantly. The only time that they were allowed to take them off was when they were eating. And even then, they were in a special room that was resistant to magic. The other inmates, the non-mages, they weren't kept on such a tight leash like the mages. But it was still prison so it's not like they were completely free. But compared to the mages, they were just like free men.

''The prison is just up this hill.'' Freed answered. And he was right. As the two teams walked over the hill, they spotted it.

''Wow. That has to be the one of the largest and scarest buildings that I have ever seen.'' Lucy whispered. And she wasn't wrong to say that.

The Black Hole was broken up into four wings. North, South, East, and West. And each wing was a good 400,000 square feet, which would mean that the whole prison was about 1,600,000 square feet. The prison was surrounded by barb wire with razors at the very tip. The place was guarded heavily. Guards were everywhere, holding guns and weapons to subdue mages.

''This place gives me the creeps.'' Happy said. Laxus glared at the flying blue cat.

''Well, if you are so scared than just go home. I don't need nuisances like you slowing me down. It's not like you'll be of much use anyway.'' Happy lowered his eyes. Natsu glared at Laxus.

''What the hell is wrong with you? Just because Juvia isn't here, it doesn't give you the right to be a dick.'' Natsu said. Laxus turned around and grabbed Natsu by his scarf.

''Shut the hell up! I don't have time for you idiots. I will find Juvia and I don't need babies like you slowing me down! And if you have a problem with the way I'm acting than just leave! I don't want or need you here.'' Laxus growled.

''Laxus, calm down-'' Freed started, but quickly shut up after Laxus turned his angry glare on him.

''Don't you dare tell me to calm down! This is not the time to be calm. Juvia is out there somewhere, being tortured by that psychopath Zander! The more time I waste standing here and doing the nothing, the more pain she is in! And I just can't let her get hurt anymore! And if that means searching for her myself, than you damn well believe that I will do it! If you guys don't want to help me find her, than go waste someone else's time!'' Laxus yelled out. Freed sighed.

''Don't be ridiculous Laxus. We all want to help you find Juvia.''

''Really? Are you really sure about that Freed?'' Laxus said condescendingly. Freed frowned.

''What are you implying Laxus? That I don't care if Juvia gets found or not?'' Laxus shrugged.

''I'm just saying that maybe you would be okay with us not finding Juvia. I mean, you two aren't exactly best friends, so why should you care if we find her?''

''How can you say that? Of course I would care if we didn't find her. Juvia and I may not be best friends but she is my guildmate and that makes her my family as well. I will do whatever I can to make sure that she gets to the guild safely. And how dare you suggest otherwise! Maybe the only reason you're acting this way is because you aren't confident that you can find her with your own abilities.'' Freed stated. Laxus glowered at him.

''What did you just say?'' Freed snorted.

''You heard me, or are you so blinded by your anger that you can't hear properly?'' Freed remarked rudely. Laxus sneered at him.

''You had better watch what you say Freed. Or else things might get physical and I know that you don't want to get hurt.'' Laxus snarled, lightning flowing through his body.

''If that is true than I won't be the only one getting hurt.'' Freed replied and started to pull out his sword.

''Enough!'' Evergreen shouted. The two men stopped to look at her. She glared at them.

''Can you two shut the fuck up! We don't have time for you guys to be acting all macho and shit! Juvia is out there somewhere, alone and hurt, and here you two are, fighting over absolutely nothing! We should be spending our energy on finding her, not fighting each other! Now, can you two grow the fuck up and stop acting like a bunch of babies so we can do what we came here to do! Or is that too much for you to handle?'' Evergreen yelled. Everyone looked at her. They had never seen her get so worked up before.

Laxus and Freed looked at each other before nodding.

''Evergreen is right. We shouldn't be wasting our energy on fighting. We came here to find information and we need to focus on that.'' Freed said.

''Hmpf. I guess you're right.'' Laxus agreed. Evergreen smiled.

''Good. Now that that is settled, let's get to work.''

The group of mages went on to the prison with no more interruptions. When they reached the prison gates, a guard stopped them.

''Who are you and what do you want?'' he asked them. Laxus stepped forward.

''We're mages from Fairy Tail. We want to know what happened on the day of the prison break.'' he explained to the guard. The guard nodded.

''Follow me.'' he told them. He led them through the courtyard of the West Wing where some of the prisoners were walking around.

''Hey! Get back to your cells!'' The guard yelled at them. He continued to lead them through the West Wing and into the East Wing where the breakout occured. He stopped in front of the East Wing courtyard where several people were seen cleaning up debris.

''Here we are. This is where the breakout happened. And as you can see, we are still cleaning up.'' The guard said. Laxus nodded.

''Yeah, thanks.'' Laxus and the everyone else made their way through the courtyard.

The place was a complete wreck. Debris from the building was falling down. The ground was distorted. Dirt and mud was everywhere. There were scorch marks everywhere and there was a giant hole in the barb wire fence. When Laxus got a better look at it, he noticed that the hole in the fence was molten. Which could only mean that someone burned a hole through that fence. Laxus spotted a guard picking up the fallen bricks.

''Hey, let's go ask him if he knows anything.'' Laxus said and gestured for the group to follow him. The guard looked up when he saw them approach.

''Can I help you?'' he asked. Laxus nodded.

''Yes, you can. Do you mind telling us what happened here?'' Laxus asked. The guard sighed.

''It was terrible. One minute, we were doing our job making sure that the prisoners didn't cause any trouble, and in the next minute, we were being attacked. A girl came out of nowhere and started shooting fire at us''

''Fire? Is she a fire mage?'' Natsu interrupted excitedly. He liked the idea of fighting someone that fought with the same element as him. The guard shook his head.

''No, I don't think she was a fire mage. Because after she used the fire, vines started to come out from under the ground. The vines wrapped around us and trapped us. We couldn't do anything as the prisoners escaped. We were forced to just sit there and watch. It was aweful. I never felt so helpless in my entire life.''

''About how many prisoners do you think escaped?'' Erza questioned. The guard shrugged.

''I don't know. I'd say about a fourth of the prisoners from the East Wing escaped. Not a lot, considering the size of this place, but an escaped prisoner is still an escaped prisoner. It doesn't matter how many escaped. One is still too many. When a prisoner escapes, it makes us guards feel like we failed. Now we have let some of the most wanted criminals in the country escape. We have endangered hundreds of lives by letting them escape.'' The guard muttered, his hands clenched at his sides.

''It wasn't your fault. You had no way of defending yourself.'' Erza said, hoping that she sounded comforting. The guard shook his head.

''But I still feel like I failed. Anyways, that's all that I can tell you. Sorry.''

''Really? You can't remember anything else?'' Laxus asked. The guard shook his head.

''No. I'm really sorry. I wish that I give you more information but I can't. Things just happened so fast and I can hardly remember.'' The guard looked at them with sympathetic eyes.

''I'm terribly sorry, but I have to get back to work.'' Laxus nodded.

''Alright. We understand. Thank you for your help. We really appreciate it.'' The guard nodded and went back to work.

After talking with the guard, the Thunder Legion and Team Natsu left the prison and headed back to the guild. Laxus sighed.

''I wish that that guy had more information. Than maybe we might know a little more about what we're getting into.''

''Well at least he had information to give. Now, we have to go back to the guild and hope that the others had better luck than we did.'' Freed said.

Laxus nodded and together they made their way back to the guild.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Laxus and everyone else made it back to the guild in about an hour or so. When they walked through the guild doors, Makarov was standing by the doors, waiting for them.

''Did you guys find any information?'' Laxus asked. Makarov nodded.

''Yes. Gajeel and Levy found some information in the library on Zander's associate, Yukkia. Unfortunately, they couldn't find any information on Zander.''

''That's fine with me. Any information is good information at this point.'' Laxu said. Makarov nodded.

''Alright Levy, you can start now.'' Levy nodded and turned to face the guild.

''So, what Gajeel and I found in the library is that Yukkia has been working with Zander for a while now. When she heard that he was arrested, she tried to break him out. She recruited some people for her cause.''

''But, why would she even want to help this guy?'' Gray asked.

''Yukkia's parents were murdered right in front of her eyes. Zander found her and promised to help her get revenge on the people that did it. She has been following him ever since.''

''Do you know how many people she recruited?'' Cana called out. Levy nodded.

''We found only one person that she managed to recruit. His name is Clay and his magic is simular to Freed's. But from what we know, he can only set up rune barriers. Besides him, we couldn't find anyone else that she recruited.''

''Do you know what magic Yukkia uses? The guard from the prison told us that she shot fire at them and made vines sprout from the ground.'' Freed said. Levy nodded.

''Yeah, it turns out that she uses solid script magic. She also uses a type of dark magic called Shadow Memories. But we didn't find any information on what it does. We can only assume that it affects a person's memories.''

''Did you find anything else?'' Lucy asked. Levy shook her head.

''No. That's all we found.''

''Well, at least it's better than what we got.'' Cana said. Laxus turned to her.

''What did you guys find out?'' he asked. She shrugged.

''Nothing much. The townspeople didn't even know who this Zander guy was. That was a complete dead end.'' Cana snorted and took a sip of her beer. Lisanna stepped up.

''Well, our group found this syringe in Juvia's apartment. Maybe Zander injected her with something?'' Lisanna said uncertainly.

''We also found this.'' Elfman said, handing Makarov a ripped piece of paper. Makarov took it and examined it.

''This is a job request. Juvia must have dropped it when she was kidnapped.'' Makrov looked at his children.

''We'll come back tomorrow and regroup. With this new information, we can finally start searching for Juvia. Everyone go home for now. I'll see you all tomorrow.'' Everyone nodded and left.

With one last sigh, Laxus left as well.

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**


	5. Lost

**Hello again. Just finished all my midterms so I hope that I can update faster now.**

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN FAIRY TAIL**

_Chapter 5: Lost_

Juvia woke up screaming and panting. She had been in this hell for five days now. Zander had come in everyday with Yukkia. Yukkia continued to use her dark magic on Juvia, forcing her to remember the worst times in her life. It was absolutely terrible, remembering those things. Juvia didn't know how much more of this that she could take. Juvia heard the door open. She closed her eyes and was prepared to hear Zander's taunting, but she didn't. Instead, the voice that she heard was kind and sympathetic.

''I'm really sorry that you are being put through this. No one should have to experience so much pain.'' The voice said. Juvia didn't recongize this voice though.

''Who are you?'' she muttered weakly.

''I'm Clay. This is the first time that I've been in here so you probably don't recongize my voice.'' Clay replied. Juvia nodded and opened her eyes. Clay smiled at her.

Clay was incredibly handsome, from what Juvia could make out. Strong jaw line, ebony hair, well toned muscles, gentle smile, and deep emerald eyes. Clay was probably the only one that Juvia could say she wasn't afraid of. Clay's attire consisted of a black tank, sweat pants, and combaat boots. Simple, Juvia thought. She liked simple.

''Why are you here?'' she asked him. Clay digged into his pocket and held out a slice of bread and a bottle of water.

''I came here to give you this. I know that they haven't been giving you enough food or water so I thought that you would appreciate it if I gave you some.'' Clay explained. Juvia nodded.

''Thank you, Juvia does appreciate this. Although, Juvia can't really feed herself, can she?'' Juvia said, tugging at her restrants. Clay chuckled.

''I know. Here, I'll feed you.'' Clay bent down and offered Juvia the water first. Juvia drank quickly, relishing in the sweet relief that she felt when the liquid go down her dry throat. In minutes, the water was gone. Clay chuckled at this. Then he feed her the bread, albeit very slowly. He didn't want her to choke. When Juvia finished the bread, she laid back down on the cold, hard floor.

''Thank you.'' she whispered.

''You're welcome.'' Clay replied. Juvia looked at him.

''Why are you helping Juvia? Won't you get in trouble for doing this?'' she questioned. Clay shrugged.

''Not if they don't find out. And besides, they can't really do anything.''

''But why? Juvia doesn't understand why you would help her like this.'' Clay sighed.

''I felt bad for you. Yukkia's magic is terrible, no one should have to experience that. And I also wanted to help you because I felt that you needed a friend here. I'm not like everyone else here. I don't like seeing people get hurt.''

''Than why are you here? Clay-san seems like a very good person. Why get mixed up with these people?'' Juvia asked. Clay looked at the ground.

''Because I had nowhere else to go. My parents abandoned me when I was very young. All of my life, I had to fight just to survive. I've gone whole days without food or water. I stole all the time and was beaten for it. People don't understand how hard it is for some people. And when I realized that I was a mage, I used my power to hurt people. I wanted them to feel my pain. I wanted them to know how I felt everyday. I wanted them to know what it was like to fight for your life. I've done some terrible things and I regret it everyday of my life. So when Yukkia came up to me and offered me a reprieve from my horrible life, I jumped at the chance. I wanted so hard to be useful to someone. I didn't want to hurt anyone else. But now I realize that I made a mistake. I made a terrible mistake that I can never take back. But I had to do it. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I didn't want to be hurt anymore. And that's what Yukkia promised me. But now I realize that it was just a lie. A terrible, terrible lie that she told so that I would do her's and Zander's bidding.'' Clay sighed and looked at Juvia.

''I'm terribly sorry Juvia. If I didn't do what they wanted me to do, than they would kill me. I had to do it, I'm sorry.'' Clay whispered. Juvia smiled.

''There is no need to apologize to Juvia. Clay-san is not torturing her. Juvia understands that Clay-san only did what he had to. Juvia has done some terrible things herself. But that all changed when she joined Fairy Tail. They gave her a chance to redeem herself. They treated Juvia like family. Fairy Tail is Juvia's home and she loves it there.''

''Do you think that they would let me join?'' Clay mumbled. Juvia smiled.

''Juvia doesn't see why not. You helped her when she needed it. I'm sure that the Master would love to have someone like you be apart of his family. When Juvia gets out of here, she promises to take you with her.'' Juvia said. Clay smiled.

''Thank you Juvia. I will come back later with more food. But until then, just try to hold out, okay?'' Juvia nodded.

''Okay.'' Clay nodded.

''Good.'' He started to walk away but stopped.

''Oh , and Juvia.'' Juvia looked at him.

''Yes?''

''Stay strong. Don't let them take your soul like they took mine.'' Without another word, Clay left. Juvia smiled.

_'They will never take Juvia's soul. Clay-san has nothing to worry about.'_

OoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Laxus slowly walked around the town of Magnolia. Juvia has been missing for five days now. The guild has been searching high and low for her and have come up with nothing. Laxus didn't know what to do. He had barely been at the guild since Juvia was taken. He didn't need to see the sympathetic looks that his guildmtes would give him. He didn't need their pity. What he needed was for them to find Juvia. He couldn't stand to think about what she must be going through with that bastard Zander. Laxus swears that he will kill that guy the minute he lays his eyes on him. Nobody was going to hurt Juvia anymore. She had been through way to much to be hurt again. He wasn't going to let that happen.

Laxus stared up at the clouds. He wished that it would rain. He wanted something that would make him think of Juvia. He needed a sign. A sign that she was okay. He needed something. He needed a clue, a hint, anything. Anything that would lead him to Juvia. He couldn't stand this. Juvia could be killed at anytime and he couldn't deal with the anxiety that he felt. He wanted Juvia back. He wanted her next to him. He wanted her to scold him for being too mean. Laxus didn't realize it until now, but he loved her.

Yes, he loved her. He loved everything about her. He loved her long, wavy blue hair. He loved her style of dress. It was a bit conservative, but he didn't care. He loved the way she dressed. He even loved the way that she would nag him. He loved how caring and attentive she was. She always worried about everyone else and never herself. She always put his needs above her own. She was perfect. In every way, shape, and form, she was perfect. And he was so lucky that he had her. Sometimes he felt that he didn't deserve her. She was everything that a guy could want and more and he was, well, he didn't know what he was. All he know was that he wanted Juvia back and he would do anything to get her back. Even if it costed him his life. That was how much she meant to him. Laxus chuckled.

_'Look at what she has done to me. Now I'm all soft and shit. Thanks, Juvia.' _Laxus thought fondly. He sighed.

_'Where are you? I need you here, alright? I need you with me. You're the only one that keeps me sane when I just want to strangle someone. So, come back to me alright? Come back to me in one piece, okay? Because, I feel lost without you. So come back to me. Please.'_

OoOoOooOooOoOoOoOooo

_'Where is Clay?' _Juvia thought. Clay had promised that he could come back later with some food for her. He was late. She hoped that he wasn't in trouble. He was the only one that was actually nice to her. She didn't want him to get hurt because he was helping her. Juvia heard the door open. She perked up, only to feel disappointment when she saw Yukkia walk through the door. Yukkia smirked at her.

''What's with the face? You got a problem with me?'' Yukkia asked. But Juvia knew better than to respond. Yukkia sneered at her.

''What? Cat got your tongue? Here, let me help you.'' Yukkia kicked Juvia right in the ribs. Juvia cried out as she felt one of them break from the force of the kick. Yukkia smiled.

''I hoped that helped.'' she said. Juvia glared at her.

''Why are you here?'' Juvia asked. Yukkia grinned viciously.

''Zander told me to come down here. He couldn't come down himself because he had some things to take care of. So, here I am. I hope you're happy.'' Juvia scoffed.

''Juvia isn't happy. Juvia never wants to see you.'' Yukkia frowned.

''You really aren't in the position to be bitchy, now are you? I could kill you if I want.'' Yukkia snarled.

''Then why don't you?'' Juvia retorted. Yukkia growled and grabbed Juvia by the hair. She slammed Juvia's head on the floor. Juvia screamed in pain.

''I can't kill you because Zander wants to do that himself. All I have to do is cause you terrible pain. Which is what I'm about to do right now.''

Yukkia's eyes changed color and Juvia started to remember. She started to remember everything. It was aweful. Juvia started screaming. It was too much pain to bear. By the time that Yukkia was finished, Juvia was sweating and panting. Her throat was screaming in pain. Yukkia smirked at her.

''You have a wonderful voice, you know? You could be a singer with that voice.'' she taunted. Then she noticed the blood dripping from Juvia's head. Yukkia smirked and leaned down. She licked the blood from Juvia's face. Juvia squirmed, hoping to get away from her. She didn't like this, not one bit.

''Oh, you don't like it when I do this? Well too bad for you because I love it.'' Yukkia leaned in close to Juvia.

''I'm going to make you wish that you were never born. I'm going to make you scream and shout and beg me to stop. But I won't stop. I will continue and watch you writhe in pain just for the fun of it. I will break you. I will destroy whatever hope you have left. I will devour you soul.'' Yukkia whispered in Juvia's ear. Then, without warning, she bit down hard.

Juvia screamed.

''Shut up!'' Yukkia barked and kicked her. Then her tongue slowly made its way down Juvia's neck. Yukkia smiled. She bit down hard. So hard that blood started to pool out. Yukkia licked it away.

Yukkia continued to do that for a while. She would draw blood and then lick it away. Juvia was disgusted with Yukkia's actions. She felt disgusting herself. Yukkia looked Juvia right in the eye.

''You will never be anything. You are nothing and will always be nothing. No one cares about you. Your friends? They all hate you. They will never come for you. They will leave you here to die because they never liked you. They hate you. No one loves you. You will die alone, with no one to love or care about you. Because you are useless. You are worthless.'' Yukkia whispered. Juvia shook her head.

''You're wrong. Fairy Tail will come for me. Laxus will come for me. They will find me and when they do, they will kill you. Just you wait. Juvia promises you that.'' Juvia whispered fiercely. Yukkia smiled.

''You are a fiesty one, aren't you. But that is going to change. I will break you, just you watch. I will break you. That's a promise.'' Yukkia said and stood up. She started to head towards the door but stopped.

''You know, we do have a lot in common.'' Juvia snorted.

''Juvia has nothing in common with you.'' Juvia spat. Yukkia laughed.

''My parents were killed too. By a bunch of weak robbers. Right in front of my eyes too.'' Yukkia admitted. Juvia's eyes widened.

''If that is true, than why are you working with Zander?'' Juvia asked. Yukkia turned around.

''Zander promised me revenge.'' she stated simply.

''Why revenge?''

''Because revenge is all I have left.'' Yukkia muttered lowly. Than she turned and left, leaving Juvia all by herself again.

Alone in the darkness, Juvia sobbed.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

After spending the whole day trying to find some clues, Laxus finally started the walk back home. During his search, he came up empty handed, as usual. Laxus sighed. He needed something. He needed to find something. It was like Juvia just up and disappeared. He has checked everywhere, but he still couldn't find her. Or anything that would lead him to her. Laxus screamed in frustration.

''Zander! Where have you taken her?! Where is she?! I swear, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you for hurting Juvia! Just you wait!'' Laxus shouted to the heavens. Then an idea came to him.

He walked to a nearby forest and just let loose. He destroyed everything in his path. He needed a release. He needed to get rid of all his anger and hate. And what better way to do that than to destroy a forest. After he was sure that he was calm enough, he continued his walk to his house. As he crested the hill that led to his house, he heard a noise. Laxus frowned.

_'Who the hell is here?' _he thought. Before he could react, someone in a black cloak appeared in front of him. Surprisingly, the person didn't notice him there.

''Damn. I can't believe that Zander escaped. Now he is going to be coming after me.'' The person mumbled. Laxus' ears perked up.

_'This person knows about Zander? He could be my ticket to finding Juvia.' _Laxus thought. Then the person looked up and finally saw him. They took of running. Laxus grinned.

_'Running away huh? Well, you're not going to get very far.' _Laxus thought and quickly began to give chase. It didn't take him very long to catch and incapacitate the intruder. Laxus smiled and headed to the guild.

_'Don't worry Juvia. I'm coming for you.'_

**OoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**


	6. Help from Unlikely Places

**Sorry if Laxus is a little OOC**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Masima owns Fairy Tail, not me.**

_Chapter 6: Help from Unlikely Places_

Laxus quickly made his way back to the guild, with the unconscious inturder dangling from his shoulders.

_'This guy has to know something. I will find you Juvia. And this guy is going to help me.' _Laxus thought. He burst open the guild doors and walked in. Everyone stopped to look at him. They hadn't seen Laxus all day.

''Laxus? What are you doing here? And who is that man hanging from your shoulders?'' Makarov questioned as Laxus approached him.

''This guy knows about Zander. I found him by my house, where he mentioned Zander's name. So, I knocked himout and brought him here. He might have information on Zander's whereabouts.'' Laxus explained. Makarov grinned.

''Good job, my boy! Now tie him to that chair over there. Let's see what we can get out of him.'' Makarov instructed. Laxus nodded and did as he was told.

''Now, all we have to do is wait for him to regain consciousness.'' Makarov said.

About ten minutes later, the man began to stir.

''Huh? Where am I? What is this place?'' he whispered, dazed. Laxus got into his face and grinned. The man flinched.

''You're at Fairy Tail. And you're going to tell me everything you know about Zander, got it?'' Laxus said. The man shook his head.

''I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know any Zander.'' he lied. Laxus growled and punched him.

''Laxus!'' Makarov shouted. Laxus looked at him.

''What?''

''We are not going to physically beat this man! You know that we don't do that here.'' Laxus scoffed.

''Well then how else are we going to get the information? People like him don't talk unless given a reason to.'' Laxus said. Makarov sighed.

''Fine. Just don't be too harsh on him.'' Laxus smiled.

_'Same as always, old man.' _he thought. Then he turned back to the man.

''You had better tell me what you know and you had better tell me now. I don't have the time or patience for your lies. Now, I'll only say this only once. What do you know about Zander and his people?'' Laxus asked. The man sighed.

''Not much. When I heard that Fairy Tail were coming for Zander, I dipped. I didn't want to stick around and get arrested, or worse, killed. So I left. Zander went to prison and I thought that I was safe. But then I heard that he escaped. I totally freaked out. I knew that Zamder would come after once he knew where I was hiding. Like he did with the other guys that betrayed him.'' The man whispered. He shivered as if he remembered something bad.

''What did Zander do to the men that betrayed him?'' Laxus asked. The man looked at him and shook his head.

''He cut their heads straight off. I only found out because one of my guys informed me. He told me that I had better leave because Zander would come after me next. So I took his advice and left. I haven't seen Zander since.''

''So you don't know anything about Zander's current whereabouts?'' Laxus asked. The man shook his head. Laxus sighed.

''What about the people working for him? Yukkia and Clay, what do you know about them?'' Laxus questioned.

''Yukkia? That girl is a monster. She uses that magic of hers to torture people. One time I caught her torturing one of Zander's prisoners. And after she was done, she killed him. Chopped his body into little pieces and threw the remains into a nearby river. And she was laughing the entire time. And when I asked her why, she told it was fun for her. It was fun for her to watch people writhe in pain. She loved to see them scream and beg. That's the part that she loved the most. The begging. She loved it when people begged before they died. She said that it made it all the more fun for her. After that, I never spoke to her again. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of her magic.''

''What about Clay? What do you know about him?''

''Clay? I don't know anybody named Clay.'' The man said. Laxus glared at him.

''Don't lie.'' he growled. The man shook his head.

''I swear, I don't know anyone named Clay! I never heard of him when I was working for Zander! I'm telling you the truth!''

''He probably is telling the truth.'' Levy spoke up. Laxus looked at her.

''You sure about that?'' he asked. Levy nodded.

''Yukkia recruited Clay after Zander was sent to prison. This man says that he left before Zander went to prison. So of course he wouldn't know Clay. The timing wouldn't match up.'' Levy explained.

''Hmm. You're probably right.'' Laxus agreed. Then he turned back to the prisoner.

''Do you know anything else?'' he asked. The man shook his head.

''No. Are you going to let me go now?'' he asked. Laxus sighed.

''Yeah. You're absolutely useless now.'' Laxus said and untied the man. As soon as he was free , the man took off running. No one tried to stop him. Laxus slammed his hand against the wall.

''Damn it! That guy was absolutely useless! So much for having good information, that guy knew nothing!'' Laxus shouted. Makarov placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

''Don't worry Laxus. We'll find another source of information.'' Makarov said. Laxus looked at him.

''From where?! We have no leads! That guy was our only chance! Where else are going to get information from?''

'' We will find a way. We are not going to leave Juvia to die. Have faith, alright? We will find her.'' Makarov promised. Laxus was about to respond when the lacrima vision started blinking.

''We got a call!'' Lisanna shouted.

''Answer it!'' Laxus ordered. Lisanna nodded and answered the call. Zander's face appeared before the screen. Zander smiled.

''Long time no see, huh? How are you all doing?'' Zander asked, trying to be casual. Laxus glared at him.

''Cut the crap, Zander. Why have you called us?'' Laxus demanded. Zander grinned.

''I just wanted to see how you guys were doing. I also wanted to tell you that Juvia is an excellent singer. Did you know that?'' Laxus frowned.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Zander laughed.

''I'll let you hear it for yourself. Yukkia.''

''Yes?'' Yukkia said, her voice could be heard from the backround.

''Do it.'' Zander instructed.

A few moments later, the sound of someone screaming could be heard. It was a terrible, blood churning sound that made everyone feel sick. It also made Laxus' blood boil with rage.

''Zander! What the hell are you doing to her!?'' Laxus shouted. Zander smiled.

''I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you over Juvia's beautiful singing.'' Zander said. Laxus eyes burned with rage.

''ZANDER!'' he screamed.

The horrible screaming continued. Lucy and Levy started crying.

''Stop it! Stop it!'' They cried. Zander laughed.

''Alright. Yukkia, that's enough. I think they get the message.'' Zander said. Eventually, the screaming stopped. The only sounds that could be heard was panting. Then Juvia started to sob.

''Laxus! Laxus, where are you?! Why aren't you here yet? Please, save Juvia. Juvia can't handle this anymore. Please! Please, Laxus! Please hurry! Please! Juvia needs you! Please.'' Juvia sobbed.

''Aww, she's calling for you. You had better hurry Laxus. She really needs you.'' Zander mocked. Then he cut the connection.

Laxus stared at the screen with as much hate and rage that he could muster. Lightning flowed thoughout his body. His blood was boiling with rage.

_'How dare he!? HOW DARE HE!? How dare he hurt Juvia like that! I'll kill him. I'll kill all of them! Every last one!'_ Laxus screamed mentally. He was going to kill Zander. He was going to kill all of them.

''Laxus? Are you alright?'' Makarov asked softly.

_'Am I alright?! AM I ALRIGHT?! I'm not the one being tortured! So, why is he asking me if I'm alright!? Because I'm not alright! I'm not alright!'_

Something inside of Laxus snapped. All the rage that he had been bottling up was begging to be released. And that's exactly what he did. Laxus let out a roar of absolute rage and just lost it. Laxus slammed his lightning covered fist into the wall, creating a giant hole.

''Laxus! What are you doing?'' Makarov demanded, but Laxus completely ignored him.

Laxus shot a lightning bolt at the bar, destroying it. Wood and glass sprayed everywhere, showering the guild.

''Laxus, stop this right now! You're destroying the guild!'' Makarov shouted. But Laxus didn't relent. He continued his rampage.

''Hey! If you want to fight so bad, than let's go!'' Natsu shouted and charged at Laxus with his fire fist raised. In one swift motion, Laxus hit Natsu with his own lightning fist. Natsu was sent flying into the wall.

''Natsu!'' Makarov shouted. Then he turned to Laxus.

''Laxus! You have to stop! You're hurting your own guildmates! Laxus, stop!'' Makarov yelled, but it was no use. Laxus continued to destroy stuff.

Several guildmates tried to stop him, but to no avail. Laxus had attacked all of them like it was nothing. He was so consumed by his hate that he didn't even realize what he was doing. He couldn't even hear what Makarov was saying. All he could think about was grabbing Zander by the throat and watching as his life slowly faded away. He wasn't even focused on the guild or what he was doing to it. It got so bad that Makarov had to enlarge his hand and slam Laxus against the wall. Laxus struggled to get out of the old man's grip. When he realized that it wasn't going to work, he settled for glaring at Makarov.

''Let me go!'' Laxus shouted.

''No! I will not let you go until you calm down!'' Makarov shouted right back.

''How can I calm down! You heard what Zander was doing to Juvia! I have to find her!''

''Laxus, I know that Juvia means a lot to you, but that doesn't give you the right to destroy half the guild!''

''I love her, damn it!'' Laxus snapped. Makarov stared at Laxus with a shocked expression.

''You what?''

''I love her! I love her and I-'' Laxus stopped himself. He sighed and looked Makarov in the eye.

''Do you know how I feel right now? I feel like a failure. Just hearing Juvia calling out to me, telling me to come and save her, I just, I don't know. I feel like I failed her. I should have found her by now. She shouldn't be going through this. She doesn't deserve this. She was calling out to me. Me. She is in so much pain and I can't do a damn thing about it. I can't go and find her because we have no leads. We have no idea where to look. That guy was supposed to help me find her, but he was just another dead end. All we have is dead ends. And when I heard her screaming and sobbing, something inside of me snapped. I was angry. I was angry at Zander for torturing her. I was angry at that guy for having no information. But worst of all, I was angry at myself. I shouldn't have let this happen. I should have been able to protect her. I should have been able to find something,_ anything_, that could lead me to her. But I found nothing, absolutely nothing. And now Juvia is suffering because of it. And I couldn't keep all my rage inside. So I just, snapped. I didn't mean to trash the guild. I just needed a release. I'm sorry.'' Laxus finished. Makarov sighed and released him.

''I understand your frustration, Laxus. We all feel the same way. Juvia is one of us. We all want her back safe and sound. You aren't the only one affected by all this. But, you are the only one that reacted in such a bad way. Look around, Laxus. Look at the damage that you have done.'' Makarov said.

Laxus looked around. Broken glass and pieces of wood were everywhere. The bar was completely demolished. There were several dents in the walls from where Laxus threw his guildmates. Multiple tables and chairs were broken beyond repair. They were going to have to buy new ones. But what really hit Laxus hard was the fact that he hurt his own guildmates. After his excommunication, Laxus swore to himself that he would never harm his guildmates. And one act of pure rage made him go back on his promise. He did something that he said he would never do again. He promised to protect his guildmates, not hurt them.

_'God, I feel like such an asshole.' _Laxus thought. He looked at Makarov.

''I'm sorry.'' he apologized. Makarov shook his head.

''There's no need to apologize. We understand why you lost control. If that bastard Zander didn't cut the connection when he did, I would have destroyed the lacrima vision myself. No one hurts one of my children and gets away with it. We will find her. And when we do, we will destroy that son of a bitch Zander. Isn't that right?'' Makarov directed at the guild.

Everyone cheered their agreement. Makarov turned back to Laxus.

''See? You're not alone in this, Laxus.'' Makarov said. Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

''You got that right. When I find this Zander guy, I'm gonna show him the true power of the Iron Dragonslayer. The bastard won't see it coming.'' Gajeel declared.

Laxus looked at his guildmates. Everyone wore determined looks on their faces. Laxus smirked. This was his guild. His family. Lightning flowed through his body.

''No. Zander's mine.''

OoOooOoOoOOooOoOo

After Zander and Yukkia left, Juvia cried. She cried so much. She was in so much pain. Yukkia's magic was really taking its toll on her. Yukkia had used her magic on her so much that Juvia couldn't even tell what was real anymore. She didn't know if what she was feeling was reality, or a horrible nightmare. She hadn't had a decent meal in the five days that she had been held captive. Clay had only brought her food that one time. She was still waiting for him to come back. Clay was the only one that made this place somewhat bearable. Besides him, nothing about this place made Juvia feel, well anything.

The walls were gray, with mold growing on the would constantly leak through the ceiling. Sometimes the water would hit Juvia right in the face. The floor was cold and wet and completely uncomfortable. Juvia had long since given up on trying to make herself comfortable. Just like she had given up on getting out of these restraints. There was no point because the cuffs were resistant to magic. So she couldn't break out if she tried. But that wasn't the worst thing about the room that Juvia was being kept in. Those things were bad, of course, but the worst thing about this room was the darkness. Juvia couldn't see a damn thing because of the dark. Now normally, Juvia didn't fear the dark. But after only seeing darkness for several days, Juvia started to fear it. She started to fear what lurked in the darkness. Juvia was afraid that some horrible creature was going to jump out of the shadows her and devour her.

Besides her own fears, Juvia felt that she was slowly going insane. Yukkia's magic made her remember things that traumatized her. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. Juvia had never experienced so many memories at once. It made her head spin with a multitude of emotions. Sadness, grief, anger, hate. Those were the emotions that she felt the most. Juvia felt that everything was coming at her all at once and she couldn't handle it. It was making her go crazy, experiencing everything. And if she was being honest with herself, Juvia was starting to lose hope. She was starting to think that Laxus and the others would never find her. She was starting to believe that she was going to die in this hellhole. Alone. And that was what Juvia was most afraid of. She was afraid of being alone.

She had been alone for most of her life. She didn't have any friends, she didn't have a family. She was completely alone for the majority of her young life. She thought that she had found a home at Phantom Lord, but that was not true. Phantom Lord wasn't her home. No, Fairy Tail was her home. Fairy Tail was the closest thing that Juvia had to family. And the idea that her family would leave her to die, it scared her. No, it terrified her. She already lost one family, she didn't want to lose another one.

Juvia turned her head when she heard the door open. She smiled when Clay walked in.

''Clay-san.'' she whispered. Clay bent down next to her.

''I brought some food. I'm sorry that it took me so long.'' Clay said and gave Juvia the food and water. In a few minutes, everything was gone.

''Thank you.'' Juvia muttered. Clay nodded.

''You're welcome. I'm sorry Juvia.'' Clay whispered. Juvia furrowed her eyebrows.

''Why?'' she asked. Clay looked away.

''I heard you screaming. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. Zander and Yukkia can be very cruel.'' Clay mumbled. Juvia smiled softly.

''Clay-san did nothing wrong. So don't apologize.'' Juvia told him. Clay shook his head and looked at her.

''No, I should be apologizing. I should have helped you. I should have done something. Nobody deserves to be tortured like this. It just isn't right. Which is why I've decided to bust you out.''

''What? How?'' Juvia asked. Clay smiled.

''I'm going to contact your friends and tell them where you are. But it is going to take me a while. Two days at best. And it's going to take your friends about five days to get here. Do you think that you can hold out for a little while longer?'' Clay asked. Juvia nodded and smiled.

''Yes, Juvia can hold on for a little bit. Thank you Clay-san. Thank you so much for doing this for Juvia. Thank you.'' Juvia whispered gratefully. Clay smiled.

''It's the least I can do. Now, I have to go before Zander and Yukkia come looking for me. The next time I see you, you should be free.'' Juvia nodded.

''Yes, and Juvia will be taking you with her. She promises.'' Clay smiled.

''I know. Bye Juvia. I'll see you when you get out.'' Clay turned and left.

Juvia closed her eyes and smiled. Soon, she would be getting out.

OoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

It's been two days since Zander last contacted the guild. Ever since then, everyone has been searching high and low for Juvia with no results. So Makarov thought that it would be best if everyone came back to the guild to regroup. So far, they haven't come up with any new ideas.

''This sucks. No one can think of anything.'' Natsu mumbled. Gajeel glared at him.

''Why don't you think of something then?'' he retorted. Natsu glared at him.

''Why don't you think of something? Instead of asking me.'' Natsu challenged.

''Enough!'' Erza interrupted before things could escalate.

''This is aweful.'' Lucy muttered.

''Uh, guys. We got a call from the lacrima vision.'' Lisanna called out.

Laxus, who had remained silent for most of the meeting, jumped up.

''Answer it!'' he ordered. Lisanna nodded and answered the call. The screen blinked and a man's face came into view. But the man wasn't Zander.

''Who the hell are you?'' Laxus demanded.

''My name is Clay.'' Clay answered. Laxus' eyes widened. Then he glared at Clay.

''So you're Clay, huh? You're working with Zander and Yukkia. What do you want? Are you here to have us listen to Juvia scream again?'' Laxus asked. Clay shook his head.

''No. I called to tell you where Juvia is.'' Clay said. Laxus stared at him. Then he blinked.

''What?'' Clay sighed.

''I promised Juvia that I would get her out. Now, are you done questioning me? I don't have a lot of time so I need you guys to listen to me very carefully.''

''Why should we trust you?'' Gray questioned.

''Because I'm your only hope. You don't have any leads right now. So do you really think that you should be doubting me right now?''

''He does have a point. He's our only hope of finding Juvia.'' Cana said.

''Everyone stop talking!'' Laxus snapped. Then he turned to Clay.

''Tell us what you know.'' He said. Clay nodded.

''Okay. Zander's hideout is located in the northern woods of Oak Town. I have set up a barrier around the place, but I'm going to take it down after this call. Zander and Yukkia won't notice a thing. But just so you know, it's going to take five days to get here. Now, that's all that I have to tell you.'' Clay was just about to cut the connection when Laxus stopped him.

''Wait. Why are you doing this?'' he asked. Clay smiled.

''I don't have any loyalty to Zander and Yukkia. I was forced to do their bidding. So I am happy to help Juvia escape. I want to fix all the mistakes that I have made in the past. And this is the first of many. Now, I really have to go. Remember, the hideout is located in the northern woods of Oak Town. Now, if you want to get to Juvia on time, then you have to leave now. I'll see you when you get here.'' Clay cut the connection.

Everyone stared at the blank screen for a moment. They couldn't believe that one of Zander's people would turn on him. Laxus snapped out of his daze. He turned to the rest of the guild.

''What the hell are you all waiting for? Let's go get Juvia back!'' he shouted.

Everyone cheered their agreement.

''Now hold on. We need a retrieval team to get Juvia.'' Makarov pointed out. Laxus looked at him.

''Then let's hurry up.'' he said.

He couldn't wait to find Juvia and kick Zander's ass.

_'We're coming Juvia. We're coming.'_

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

**Done!**

**I apologize if the ending wasn't good. I kind of rushed it.**


	7. Found

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

_Chapter 7: Found_

They were almost there. Laxus just knew it. They had left to find Juvia four days ago. And by they, I mean, Team Natsu, the Thunder Legion, Gajeel, and Levy. Levy insisted on going with them because Yukkia and her shared the same magic and Levy was thinking that she could be of some help. Personally, Laxus didn't really care who came to rescue Juvia. The only thing he cared about was finding Juvia and having her in his arms again. Whatever happened in between, he didn't care.

''We have to stop for the night and continue tomorrow.'' Freed said. Laxus frowned.

''Why? If we continue, than we would reach the base in the morning.''

''But than we would be fatigued and sleep-deprived. And we need all the energy that have to save Juvia.'' Freed poined out. Laxus sighed.

''You're right. It would be best if we stopped for the night.'' He agreed. Freed nodded and everyone began to set up camp.

After everyone finished setting up camp, Laxus found himself lying on the ground, looking at the stars. He couldn't sleep. No, he wouldn't sleep. Not until he knew that Juvia was safe. Not until she was back home with him. As Laxus stared at the stars, he remembered a time when he and Juvia stared up at the stars. Laxus could remember that night so clearly.

_It was their two month anniversary. To celebrate it, Laxus had taken Juvia out to a fancy restaurant. Juvia loved it and Laxus was just happy that she enjoyed herself. After they had dinner, Laxus had led Juvia to an open plain where they could stare at the stars. Laxus had his arm around Juvia's shoulder and Juvia leaned her head on his shoulder. They spent most of their time stargazing in silence. There was no need for words. They were content and they didn't need to ruin the moment by talking. As they stared at the sky, Juvia saw a bright blue light streak across the sky._

_''Laxus, look! It's a shooting star!'' Juvia exclaimed. Laxus smiled._

_''Make a wish.'' He said. Juvia nodded and closed her eyes. A second later, she opened them. _

_''What did you wish for?'' Laxus asked. Juvia smiled._

_''Juvia wished that things could always be like this. You know, peaceful, quiet.'' She said._

_''What did you wish for?'' She asked him._

_''I don't need to make a wish. Everything that I could ever want is right here.'' Laxus answered. Juvia blushed._

_''Stop it.'' She whispered. Laxus looked at her._

_''Stop what? Everything that I'm saying is true. I don't need to make wishes when I already have everything that I could ever want. A sexy girlfriend, a kiss ass job, great friends, and a great guild with people that care about me. What else could I possibly want?''_

_''You don't want to get married? Have kids?'' Juvia asked. Laxus smirked._

_''What are you getting at, Lockser? You want me to get on one knee and propose? Or do you want me to fuck you senseless until babies start popping out?''_

_''Laxus!'' Juvia exclaimed, her face turning a deep shade of red. Laxus laughed._

_''I'm just messing with ya. Don't take it so seriously.'' _

_''But, do you want those things?'' Juvia whispered. Laxus looked at the sky and said nothing._

_''Yes.'' He said after some time. He turned Juvia and looked into her eyes._

_''I do want those things. But not right now. I'm still pretty young. I have the rest of my life to get married and have kids. There's no need to rush things.''_

_''But, what if something happens? Our job is very dangerous, Laxus. We could die at any given moment.'' Juvia pointed out._

_''But, isn't that what life is about? Nothing is guaranteed in this world, Juvia. Nothing can last forever. We're all going die. We just don't know when. But that doesn't mean that we should live our lives in fear of what's going to happen. If we fear what's going to happen, than we really aren't living, now are we? I mean, sure, we know what's going to happen. But that doesn't mean that we should just sit around and wait for it to happen. No, we have to go out there and live life to the fullest. We have to live in the moment. Sure, we can think about the future, but we shouldn't dwell on it. Because we never know if we're going to live long enough to reach that future. So, just focus on being here now, okay? Don't worry about the future. Just wait and see where life takes you. Who knows, maybe we'll live to be a hundred. Or, maybe we'll die tomorrow. We don't know what's going to happen. But I guess that's what makes life exciting, huh?'' Juvia nodded._

_''Juvia guesses that Laxus is right. But who knew that you could be so insightful?'' Juvia joked._

_''Shut up, Lockser. I can be deep when I want to.'' Laxus retorted. Juvia laughed. But then she soon sobered up. _

_''Do you think that Zander will come back?'' She whispered. _

_''What?'' Juvia looked Laxus in the eye._

_''What if Zander escapes from prison? He's going to come after me, you know that.'' Juvia said. Laxus smiled._

_''So what? If he does come after you, than I'll kick his ass. I'll protect you Juvia, no matter what.'' Laxus promised. Juvia smiled and leaned into his shoulder._

_''I know. And Juvia will protect you as well.''_

Laxus smiled fondly at the memory. That was a great night. That was the first time that Juvia spent the night at his house. Laxus sighed.

_'I promised to protect you. And look at what a great job I'm doing. I broke my promise to you, Juvia. But I will make it up to you. I will find you, Juvia. I won't stop until you are here with me again. I promise you that.'_

OoOOoOoOooOoOooOOoO

Juvia was startled awake when someone opened the door to her cell. Yukkia walked through the door. She grinned at Juvia.

''Hello, ugly. How are you doing today?'' Yukkia asked. Juvia scowled and ignored her. Yukkia's grin grew.

''So you're just going to ignore me? Fine then. The less you talk, the more fun I get to have.'' Yukkia said.

Yukkia bent down and grabbed Juvia by the hair. She raised her fist and punched Juvia right in the face. Juvia screamed and her whole body seemed to recoil from the force of the punch. Yukkia let go of Juvia's hair, only to kick her in the ribs. Juvia fell against the cold floor. She was breathing heavily and her face already started to swell.

''There's more where that came from.'' Yukkia said. She digged into her pocket and pulled out a tiny dagger. Juvia eyes widened and she felt her blood run cold. Yukkia smiled.

''Aw, are you scared? There's no need to be scared, I won't kill you. But, do you want to know what I will do to you? First, I'm gonna cut off that pretty hair of yours. Then, I'm going to run this dagger over your perfect skin. And I'm gonna make sure that there's gonna be scaring afterwards. So, are you ready to have some fun?''

Yukkia grabbed a handful of Juvia's hair and in one swift motion, she cut it off. Juvia winced in pain. Deep, blue locks slowly fell to the floor.

''Now it's time to cut you up. Oh, this is gonna be so much fun.''

Yukkia started with Juvia's arms. She made swift, precise cuts on both arms, causing blood to spill from the tiny cuts. Yukkia raised the dagger again and was about to cut Juvia again when she stopped. She smiled.

''You know what would be more fun? How about I strip you bare and make cuts all over your body? That would be fun, right?'' Yukkia asked. She grinned at Juvia's terrified expression.

Yukkia slowly began to take off Juvia's clothes. When Juvia was completely naked, Yukkia raised the dagger and started to cut her again. Yukkia made cuts on Juvia's arms, legs, stomach, and neck. The cuts were tiny and didn't bleed very much, but they did sting. A lot. Juvia found it difficult to keep her mouth shut. She would not give Yukkia the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Juvia knew that that was what Yukkia really wanted.

Eventually, Yukkia stopped her torture.

''Monster. You're a very sick person.'' Juvia whispered. Yukkia snarled and hit Juvia's head against the wall. Juvia cried out. She began to see stars. Juvia looked at Yukkia and she noticed that her eyes had this insane glint to them. Juvia gulped. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut.

Yukkia shoved Juvia up against the wall and started to choke her. Juvia's eyes widened and she struggled to get away from Yukkia. But it was no use since her arms and legs her chained to the floor. Juvia felt the air leave her lungs. She stared at Yukkia with terror filled eyes. Yukkia stared back at her with eyes that held no emotion.

''Stop.'' Juvia choked out. Yukkia's hand tightened around her neck.

''Please.'' Juvia gasped. She blinked. Everything was starting to turn black. Juvia could feel herself losing consciousness. She could feel her life slipping away.

_'This is it. I'm gonna die.' _Juvia thought. Tears came to her eyes. She didn't want to die. She had so many things that she wanted to do. She wanted to get married and have kids. She wanted to see Laxus and tell him that she loved him. Juvia closed her eyes.

_'Juvia is so sorry Laxus. She wanted to tell you that she loves you. But it looks like she won't get the chance. Juvia is sorry.'_ A single tear rolled down Juvia's cheek. Juvia felt her chest tighten from the lack of oxygen. Just when Juvia thought that her life was over, Yukkia let go of her throat. Air rushed into her lungs. Juvia fell over and started coughing hysterically. After about five minutes, Juvia felt that she could breathe properly. Juvia stared at Yukkia.

''Why? Why didn't you kill Juvia? What stopped you?'' Juvia asked. Yukkia bent down and stared at Juvia. Juvia flinched. Yukkia's eyes were cold. Emotionless. Her expression was unreadable. Juvia had no idea what was going on in her head.

''Believe me, water girl, I wanted to kill you. I wanted choke the life out of you and no one would be around to stop me. I wanted to see you take your last breath. I wanted to see you beg me not to kill you. But, no matter what you said, I still would have killed you. I wanted to see you dead. But I didn't kill you. And that's only because Zander wants to do it himself. If it wasn't for him, you would be dead right now. So don't go thinking that I did this out of the goodness of my heart beacuse I didn't. I don't have a heart. The only thing that stopped me from killing you was Zander. So you should thank him for that.'' Yukkia stood up and headed to the door.

''What happened to you? How can you be so cruel?'' Juvia asked. Yukkia stopped in her tracks. Without turning around, she said:

''It's easy to be cruel when you can no longer feel anything. I stopped feeling sorry for people when my parents were murdered right in front of my eyes. People are cruel. People are greedy and selfish and they will do anything to get what they want. And they will hurt anyone that gets in their way. I've learned that the hard way. I used to believe that people were good. I was so naive to believe that. People aren't good. Someone could be dying and you would just walk past them and move on with your day like nothing happened. You could have saved them, but you didn't. And you are completely find with that. That's what life is about. There is no good in the world. There is only evil. Yes, I am a monster. I am heartless. But in this world, heartless monsters like myself will survive. Everyone else will die at the hands of people like me. And it's better to become a monster than to be killed by one.'' Without another word, Yukkia walked out of the room. Juvia watched her leave.

_'Her heart is filled with such darkness. She's only seen the bad in people, not the good. Juvia almost feels bad for her. She doesn't believe that people are good. She doesn't believe that people can change. She believes that everyone is a monster, so she became one herself. She doesn't know what life is about. It's such a shame. If only she didn't get mixed up with Zander. Then she would be able to see that there are good people in this world. She wouldn't think that it's okay to become a monster. It's awful. Truly awful.'_

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Zander was outside, guarding the base, when he felt that something was off. That's when he noticed it. The rune barrier was down. Zander cursed.

_'Clay. That weak willed fool! He must have contacted Fairy Tail and told them where the base is. I should have never trusted him. He's way too soft. This is just great, they're probably almost here. I have to do something.' _

Zander turned and walked inside the base. He found Yukkia sitting down in one of the lower levels.

''Yukkia, we have a problem.'' Zander told her. Yukkia looked at him.

''What kind of problem?'' she asked.

''Clay took down the rune barrier. Which could only mean that he told Fairy Tail where we are. They are probably almost here, so we have to be ready for them. I need you to confront them when they reach the base.'' Zander said. Yukkia nodded.

''Okay. But what about you? What are you gonna do?'' she asked. Zander sighed.

''Nothing yet. We just have to act like nothing is wrong. We are the only ones that can defend the base. Clay won't be of any help and the other prisoners left already.'' Yukkia nodded.

''Okay. Let the games begin.''

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

''I can see it! The base! We're almost there!'' Levy exclaimed. Laxus smiled. They were almost there.

_'Don't worry Juvia. I'm almost there.' _

When the group finally reached the base, they noticed a lone figure in the distance. When they got closer, they recongized the figure. Laxus felt his blood boil.

''It's you. Yukkia. You're the one that's been torturing Juvia.'' Yukkia waved.

''Nice to see you too, Lux.'' she said. Laxus growled.

''Where is Juvia?'' he demanded. Yukkia smiled.

''She's inside the base. But you're gonna have to beat me if you want to see her. And I won't go easy on you. No matter how hot you are.'' Yukkia smiled and raised her arms.

''Solid Script: Vines!''

Vines sprouted from the ground. Laxus and everyone else were trapped in the vines. Well, everyone except for Freed. Freed had used to magic to escape at the last second.

''Freed! You have to beat her!'' Laxus shouted. Freed nodded.

''I won't let you down, Laxus.'' he promised. Yukkia smiled.

''Well, aren't you cute? Nice body and face. I would really hate to ruin your face, but if you're gonna fight me than I have no choice.'' Yukkia said. Freed frowned.

''Stop talking. I've had enough of your voice.'' Yukkia smiled.

''Alright then, let's get down to business. Solid Script: Fire!''

''Dark Ecriture: Wings!'' Freed used his wings to dodge the fire blasts that were being shot at him.

''Huh. So you can fly. Big deal. Let's see if your wings can dodge this. Solid Script: Bullets!''

''Dark Ecriture: Reflect!''

As fast as the bullets came, Freed reflected them. One bullet, however, grazed his shoulder. Yukkia smiled.

''Solid Script: Vines!''

The vines wrapped around Freed's arms, legs, and neck. In one swift motion, Yukkia sent Freed crashing into a nearby tree. Freed groaned as his back collided with the hard wood.

''Can you dodge this? Solid Script: Tornado!''

Several mini tornados formed and made its way over to Freed.

''Dark Ecriture: Wings!''

''Oh no you don't! Solid Script: Ropes!''

The ropes wrapped around Freed's legs, preventing him from dodging the tornados. Freed was thrown in several directions and he couldn't see a damn thing. Freed fell to the ground, completely winded. Yukkia smiled.

''Can you dodge this? Solid Script: Water! Snow! Ice! Mud!''

Everything came crashing down on Freed so fast that he didn't have time to dodge. Yukkia smiled as she watched Freed struggle to dodge her attacks.

''Ha! You're not so tough, now are you! Is this the best you can do? Because if it is, than I'm gonna destroy you!''

Yukkia didn't relent in her attacks. Everyone could only watch as Freed struggled to get the upper hand in the battle. Laxus growled.

''Freed! What the hell are you doing! You're better than this! I know you are! So stop playing around and kick her ass!'' Laxus shouted. That was enough motivation for Freed.

''It's time to stop playing around. Dark Ecriture: Pain!''

Yukkia stopped attacking when she saw runes on her chest. She glanced at Freed.

''What the hell is-'' Yukkia stopped as an intense pain flowed throughout her body. Yukkia screamed and almost fell to her knees.

''I'm not finished yet! Dark Ecriture: Fear! Suffering!'' Freed shouted.

Yukkia continued to scream as the pain continued. She had never felt so much pain in her life. Yukkia closed her eyes, hoping to block out the pain, but it didn't work. The pain, it was still there. That's all she could feel. Pain. It was like her whole body was on fire. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. It was just like when her parents died. All she could remember was the screaming of her mother and the shouting of her father. And blood. She also remembered the blood. There was so much blood. Yukkia could feel herself becoming sick just thinking about it. Yukkia could feel it start to come back. All the memories. The horrible memories that she supressed for so long, they started to resurface in her mind. Yukkia shook her head. She couldn't let that happen. She didn't want to remember. So she did the only thing that she could do. She used her magic.

A dark shroud started to form around Yukkia. Freed stopped attacking and just watched. Yukkia glared at Freed, and her red eyes seemed to have a sinister glow to them.

''You tried to make me remember. You tried to make me remember horrible things by putting me through so much pain. Now you're going to pay. You're going to pay for hurting me. You're going to remember. I'll make you remember. I'll make you remember all of it! All of it! Shadow Memories!''

At first, Freed didn't know what was happening. Then everything started to come back to him. Every horrible thing that happened to him, he started to remember it all. He started to remember all the townspeople that hated him because he was different. The little kids that tormented him because of his magic. Freed could remember every awful word that they said to him.

_'Freak!'_

_'Creep!'_

_'Monster!'_

_'Demon Eyes!'_

Freed couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees and released a horrible, horrible scream. He gripped his head and closed his eyes, hoping to forget these awful memories. But closing his eyes only made things worse.

''Freed!'' Laxus shouted. He glared at Yukkia.

''What the hell are you doing to him!'' he demanded. Yukkia laughed.

''It's my dark magic. Shadow memories! It allows me to force someone to remember the worst times in their life. Every horrible thing that happened to them, they are forced to remember it! It causes them immense pain to remember everything. And that's the best part! I love to see people suffer! I live for it!''

''You sick freak! What kind of monster are you?!'' Evergreen shouted. Yukkia grinned.

''The kind that's about to kill your comrade. But, not without a little torture first. Solid Script: Thunder! Water! Fire! Wind!''

Freed was still caught up in his memories, so he didn't even have time to dodge. So he took the attacks head on. Yukkia laughed at Freed's inability to dodge.

''Ha ha! What a pathetic sight! And you call yourself a mage! What a joke! You're weak! And you're gonna die by my hands! Solid Script: Tornado!''

Freed was hit by the tornado dead on. He fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Yukkia began walking towards Freed's fallen form. She leered at him.

'' It's such a shame to kill such a handsome man. But this is where is ends. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Solid Script: Sword!'' A sword appeared in Yukkia's right hand. She raised it above her head and brought it down.

''Freed!''

There was the sound of metal hitting metal and Yukkia stumbled back. Freed stood up, sword raised. His eye color had changed. Yukkia stared at Freed's eye with fear dawning on her features.

''What the hell.'' she gasped.

''Dark Ecriture: Slay!''

Yukkia gasped and stumbled as she was hit. She nearly fell to her knees, when Freed striked again.

''Now, this is where it ends! Dark Ecriture: Destruction!'' Freed slashed at Yukkia with his sword. Yukkia screamed and fell to the ground. The vines that were wrapped around Laxus and the others disappeared. Laxus and the others ran to where Freed was standing over Yukkia.

''Freed! Are you alright?'' Lucy asked. Freed nodded.

''I'm fine. Just a little beat up, that's all.'' Laxus sighed.

''Well, that's good. Now c'mon, let's go get Juvia.'' Laxus said. He and the others were just about to leave when Yukkia's voice stopped them.

''Why? Why would you all risk your lives just to save this girl? I don't understand.'' Laxus looked at her and snarled.

''I would risk my life for Juvia any day. Juvia is my family and I love her. But a monster like you would never understand that.'' Laxus snapped. Yukkia stared at him with hateful eyes.

''You're calling me a monster! Me! I am not a monster! No, the people that took my parents away from me, they are the monsters! Not me! You have no idea what it feels like to lose everything that you love! My parents meant the world to me! And they were taken from me!'' Yukkia's voice cracked as tears fell from her eyes.

''They were killed by a bunch of low life robbers. They did nothing wrong! They did nothing wrong and yet, they were punished! And I was forced to watch them die! While I was hiding in the cabinet like a coward, my parents were being murdered! My mother begged them to spare her and my father. She begged them and they shot her in the head! They shot both of them! Their blood was everywhere! Everywhere!'' Yukkia screamed.

''My parents were good people. They didn't deserve to be killed! They didn't deserve it!'' More tears flowed down Yukkia's face.

''Why? Why do bad things happen to good people? While my parents are buried in the ground, the monsters that killed them are still alive! They're alive and breathing while my parents are dead! So you tell me, where's the justice in that! Why is it that good people have to suffer, and bad people don't suffer at all! Why is it that the true monsters in this world get to do whatever they want with no consequences! No, they don't know pain! They don't know what it's like to lose everything! Bad people will do whatever it takes to get what they want. And they will hurt anyone that gets in their way! So tell me why, why should I be called a monster when I'm just another victim? You dare to call me a monster, when I have suffered the most! You people don't understand! You will never understand! You will never understand my pain! My suffering! You don't understand, and yet, you call me a monster. You don't have the right to say that! You don't have the right to judge me! You don't know the pain that I feel everyday. You don't know what I have been through. You don't know.'' Yukkia sobbed. Everyone stared at her with pity in their eyes. Everyone except Laxus. Laxus knelt beside Yukkia and looked her in the eye.

''You're right. I don't know what you've been through. I don't know how much you've suffered. And while everyone else feels sorry for you, I don't. We've all experienced pain and suffering. We've all lost something important to us. But that doesn't give us the right to hurt people. I don't care how bad your life is. It doesn't give you the right to harm other people. It doesn't give you the right to torture people. Yes, I understand that you lost your parents. I understand that you went through something terrible. I understand that you still feel pain everyday. But you shouldn't hurt other people because you are hurting. No, you don't hurt people because you are hurting. Everyone's lost something. You're no different than us in that department. But unlike us, you took your pain out on other people. You say that the people that took your parents away are monsters. Well, you're no better than them. You became a monster just like them. You tried to take Juvia away from me. You did the same thing to me like those robbers did to your parents. And you say that you aren't a monster. You say that you are a victim. You were a victim, once. But not anymore. You don't have the right to call yourself a victim. You caused people pain, incredible pain. And that makes you a monster. And there's a special place in hell for people like you.'' Laxus stood up and faced the group.

''Let's go.'' he said. Everyone nodded and continued on to the base. When they reached the entrance, Clay was already there, waiting for them.

''C'mon, I'll take you to Juvia.''

OoOOoOooOooOoOOOoOoOoOoOo

Clay and the others were running down the hall to Juvia's cell.

''Are you sure this is the right way?'' Lucy asked. Clay glared at her.

''Of course I'm sure. I've been down here several times to give Juvia food and water. I know where I'm going.'' he snapped.

''You don't have to be so rude about it.'' Lucy mumbled.

''How did Juvia look the last time you saw her?'' Laxus asked. Clay shrugged.

''Okay, for the most part. She looked tired and worn out. But, I'm not so sure that's the case anymore.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Freed asked. Clay sighed.

''Yukkia was with Juvia this morning. And from what I heard, Yukkia was extremely harsh this time around. So you all should brace yourselves.'' Clay warned. Suddenly, he stopped. Everyone stooped behind him.

''Hey, why'd you- Oh no.''

Zander was standing only a few feet away from the group. As usual, he had that sick grin on his face.

''It seems that you beat Yukkia.'' he commented.

''Go.'' Clay whispered. Laxus looked at him.

''What?''

''Go on ahead. I will handle him.''

''Are you sure?'' Laxus asked.

''Yes, I'm sure. Just, go save Juvia.'' Laxus nodded.

''Alright. Everybody, let's go!'' Everyone nodded and they continued to Juvia's cell. Zander snickered.

''I should have known. You're too weak. You don't have heartless quality that I look for in people. I don't know why I let you join me. You're only good for setting up rune barriors. Other than that, you're completely useless.''

''I'll show you that I'm not useless!'' Clay shouted. Zander smirked.

''Let's see about that.''

OoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Laxus and the others quickly reached the cell that Juvia was being held in. Unfortunately, the cell door was made of steel. Laxus swore.

''Great. How are we supposed to get through now?'' Gajeel stepped up.

''I've got this. Steel Dragon's Sword!''

In mere seconds, the door was completely destroyed. Natsu gaped.

''When the hell did you learn that?'' Gajeel smirked.

''Unlike you, I've been training. Stop slacking off, Salamander.'' Gajeel mocked. Natsu growled.

''Why you-''

''Shut up!'' Laxus snapped. He and everyone else rushed into the room. What he saw made his blood boil.

Juvia was lying on the floor, stark naked. Her blue hair was all around her and her body was mared with tiny little cuts. Her face was swollen in several places and her lip was busted. Her head was bleeding and there was a dark purple bruise near her ribs.

''Everybody get out!'' Laxus snapped. Juvia was naked and he didn't want anyone to see her like that. Male or female, it didn't matter. Laxus didn't want anybody looking at Juvia's body but him.

Everyone nodded and slowly exited the room. Laxus walked over to Juvia and bent down next to her. Juvia opened her eyes and smiled.

''Laxus. You came for me.'' she whispered. Laxus smiled, relief flooding his features.

''Of course, idiot. I would never leave you here. I told you that I was going to protect you, and I meant it. Now c'mon. Let's get you out of here.''

Laxus smashed the chains wrapped around Juvia's arms and legs. When Juvia was free, Laxus took off his shirt and coat and gave it to her. Juvia looked at him confused. Laxus sighed.

''I'm not gonna let you walk around naked. Nobody gets to see you like that except me. Now, hurry up and put the clothes on.'' Juvia nodded and proceeded to put on Laxus' clothes. Laxus was much bigger than her, so his clothes covered her completely. In fact, Juvia looked like she was wearing a dress, when she was actually wearing a shirt. Laxus smiled and took her hand.

''Let's go.'' Laxus and Juvia walked out of the cell, where eveyone else was waiting for them. Wendy stepped up.

''Juvia-san, you're seriously hurt. I have to heal you.'' she said. Juvia waved her away.

''Juvia is fine. Wendy-chan can heal Juvia after we get out of here.'' Laxus scoffed.

''You are not fine. Let her heal you.'' Juvia gave him a slight glare.

''We need to get out of here first. Juvia's injuries are not life threatening. She can wait a little bit longer.'' Juvia said. Laxus sighed.

''Whatever. There's no getting through to you. You stubborn idiot.'' Juvia giggled.

''Laxus is more stubborn than Juvia.'' Juvia said.

''Yo, cut the couple shit. We have to leave. Now.'' Gajeel snapped.

''Oh, sorry Gajeel-kun. Let's go.'' Juvia and the others quickly made their way out of the base. As they were making down the steps, a barrier came up and trapped everyone except Juvia.

''What the hell is this?'' Laxus shouted. A laughing nosie could be heard. Juvia whipped her head around.

Standing only a few feet from her, was Zander. Zander grinned.

''Why don't we settle this once and for all, Juvia-chan?''

**OoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOooo**

**Cliffhanger!**

**Anyways, sorry if the fight scene was bad. I'm not very good with those.**

**Please read and review.**

**I'll see you all next chapter!**


End file.
